


A day at work

by ilikejungles



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikejungles/pseuds/ilikejungles
Summary: Winter has been hired to work as a secretary under an unknown CEO. She accepts since staying home and being pampered is boring. She soon finds out that her boss is Cinder, but somehow everyone in the office is all over Cinder. Winter doesn't understand why but just wants to have a normal job.





	

It's a Monday, 7 am, people are rushing to work, a constant stream of people flowing in and out of train stations.  
The hurried clicks of heels, the sounds of the train whizzing by, and the constant chatter. It's so normal, it's almost hypnotic.  
But one person stood out of the crowd, White long hair, skin almost as pale as snow, a light shade of blue in her eyes like the sky.  
her outfit suits her well, a white long sleeved shirt, with white long pants and black boots. She was weaving in and out of the crowd, in an obvious rush.  
She gripped her white handbag tightly and climbed up the stairs as fast as she could.  
When she reached the top of the stairs she looked around, finding something. She stopped looking and stared at a building on the right.  
Tall made of mostly glass with a gigantic letter "C" on the front which was glowing orange.  
She brisked walked across the street and toward the building whilst constantly check her black watch. It read 7.10.

She sighed and slowed down as she reached the main doors of the building. Two glass doors was the only thing that stood between her and the building.  
She sighed once more and pushed open the door, she felt the breeze of cold wind caress her face as she started to make her way toward the receptionist.  
The counter was made of black marble with a receptionist who was a lady sitting behind the counter with a monitor in front of her.  
Her plaque read "Coco Adel."  
The woman leaned on the counter and before she could say a word Coco asked quizzically, "Are you the new secretary?".  
The woman in white was surprised but nodded anyways, "Could you pass you me a form of your identification?", The woman in white did as asked and reached in to her bag to take out her wallet and slid out her identification card.  
Coco took it from her hand and typed on her keyboard, "Winter Schnee...." Coco mumbled and looked slightly angry as she said those words.  
Coco had brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. She wore a brown blazer over a long sleeved white button up, with a long black dress pants.  
Winter thought there was something wrong with her identification but to her surprise Coco shot out of her seat and stared directly into Winter's light blue eyes.  
Winter instinctively recoiled and blinked a few times not understanding the situation, "Do you even understand how lucky you are?" Coco said in a harsh tone, only to be replied in silence.  
"You... You work under _her_  and you are nearly **LATE**!", Coco's face was red with furrowed brows. Winter regained her composure and walked back towards the counter.  
As Winter opened her mouth the click of heels were heard, both women looked toward the sound.

A woman in a maroon collared shirt, a black blazer lazily slumped over her shoulders, black long dress pants and red high heels.  
The woman had long black hair, amber eyes that looked like they would burn anyone she looked at, with relatively pale skin.  
Coco blushed and turned away from looking at the woman, even though she was just angry at Winter.  
"Cinder.....", as soon as the words came out of Winter's mouth Coco's focus snapped back to Winter with her fists clenching, "How **dare**   you, YOU DON'T UTTER HER NAME FOR NO REASON!"  
Cinder glanced at Winter before walking toward Coco, Cinder slid her right hand from Coco's neck to her cheek, whilst putting her left hand on Coco's hips.  
Coco gasped before looking down at the floor, cheeks flushed, Cinder used her index finger to guide Coco's face so that she could see it clearly.  
Coco blushed and looked right into Cinder's Amber eyes, "Relax my dear Coco, when have I not given you the attention you deserved?"  
Coco thought for only a second before mumbling something under her breath, "Coco, dear. Please do speak up.", Coco nodded and repeated, "Never."  
Cinder smirked before letting her index and middle finger wander onto Coco's lips, tapping over and over again. Coco seemed to know what Cinder wanted and willingly parted her lips for Cinder.  
Cinder slipped her two fingers into Coco's mouth before caressing every nook and cranny of her mouth. Winter could only blush and look away from the scene, she had no clue as to what was going on but it was hot.  
Coco moaned softly but still it was loud enough for Winter to hear, Cinder slowly pulled her fingers out and looked intently into Coco's brown eyes while licking her fingers sensually.  
Coco blushed even harder, if that was even possible, but continued staring at the sight of Cinder licking her saliva, it was almost kissing.  
Cinder then pat Coco's head with her left hand and turned around, Coco understood that Cinder had work to do and quietly sat down. Winter still had her head turned and faked her boredom.  
Cinder snapped her fingers and stared to walk away, Winter looked at Cinder and realised she had to follow her to the office. She sped up her pace so that she would walk next to Cinder.

They were in an elevator going up to the 107th floor, where presumably Cinder's office was.  
A ding was heard but at the 50th floor, the door opened to show about 5 ladies, all black hair, in formal black dress skirt, blue or white long sleeved button up, and a blue or black blazer worn properly.  
Their eyes only wandered over Winter as they focused on Cinder, they flocked her like a bunch of fangirls. Winter was still utterly confused, the only information she got about this job was that she was to be a secretary of a very well known CEO.  
But she did not understand why even her own employees were acting as if she was a celebrity, but they all addressed her by Mrs Fall. Cinder smiled and had a small chat with the 5 ladies, they were so jumpy that they were in the same lift as Cinder.  
The lift stopped once again at the 74th floor and the ladies walked out, all of them waving goodbye and giggling like happy children.  
She sighed and looked back at Winter, their eyes met for the first time, Amber on Light blue, Fire on Ice.  
Cinder smirked before turning back to face the door, a ding was heard again, 107th floor.  
Cinder waited for the doors to open before walking out, Winter followed quickly and walked side by side once more.

Winter looked around only to be amazed, expensive pieces of artwork, rare collections of jewellery, and many, Many books. about 10 shelves full to the brim.  
Winter was like a lost child, things that she thought that she would only see in museums but they were right here.  
One thing stood out though, another bookshelf but away from all the others, it was weird but Winter shrugged it off and followed Cinder into a different room after the long hall way of itmes.  
When the door was opened Cinder and Winter stepped in but only Winter didn't move, the place was stunning, high ceiling to have a chandelier, a dark oak table and chair, the chair was padded with black leather.  
Atop the table was a computer nothing too fancy on the outside but the beauty lied inside, of course Winter didn't know that.  
Cinder continued walking into another room but shut the door behind her. Winter was left alone in a room where she didn't really know what to do.  
Winter sighed and sat down at desk, it was comfortable but Winter couldn't be bother about that now, she was lost and her boss gave her no instructions.  
She switched the computer on, surprisingly it was unlocked, no security, which was either weird or stupid. Winter thought it was the latter.  
A notification sound was heard, it was a chat. Winter opened it only to be greeted with her boss' name and, "Winter Schnee, your task is to arrange my meetings and also be my arm accessory."  
Winter was taken aback and typed back, "Ummmmm, I'm confused so where do I start?" "The computer is really only there for you to talk to me and to arrange my meetings." "So if there is nothing on, I just sit here?" "You can get yourself acquainted with this place."  
"Okay then I'll get arranging." "Good luck to you then, If there are any further questions, do ask." "Sure." Winter sighed after that short conversation and slowly but surely found out how to plan Cinder's days.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more of this AU when I'm back home but for now I will be away on a trip so please do give me time and also criticism. I'd like to improve more as I've only started writing.


End file.
